


Try Your Patience

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher A/B/O Ficlets [11]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Warming, Gen, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompted Work, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Prompt: could you please write Geralt/Dandelion cockwarming where Dandelion is just impatient and squirming and just so needy and Geralt pretends not to notice?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher A/B/O Ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990090
Comments: 9
Kudos: 259





	Try Your Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: could you please write Geralt/Dandelion cockwarming where Dandelion is just impatient and squirming and just so needy and Geralt pretends not to notice?
> 
> Combining this prompt with a thing I saw that said if semen is left in your ass after sex it can cause stomach discomfort. Apparently it can cause muscle cramps because of the prostaglandins. The more acidic the semen is the more noticeable the discomfort. I’m going with Geralt being a mutant with really acidic semen.

Dandelion whined softly, leaning his chin on Geralt’s shoulder. “My ass hurts,” he complained.

Geralt was unsympathetic, flipping a page in the book he was reading and not saying a word.

The Omega was perched in his lap, their chests pressing together, with his legs wrapped around Geralt’s waist. It felt as though hours had passed since Geralt had paddled him and forced him to take his knot (forced being a strong word to use, given that Dandelion had been begging for it, despite the pain in his rump). Initially he’d floated through the pleasurable feeling, the strong arms around his waist soothing away his tears from the punishment. Geralt had read a book as Dandelion leaned into him, nuzzling into the Witcher’s scent glands for comfort.

But then the initial bliss had started to fade, the throbbing in his ass becoming more and more noticeable. With a whimper Dandelion tried to rub his ass, only to have Geralt take his hands and move them aside, putting them on the arms of the chair.

He still didn’t say a word.

Dandelion’s insides churned uncomfortably and he mewled, nuzzling into Geralt’s shoulder and lapping at his scent glands. Slowly he began to rock his hips, hoping that the movement would prompt Geralt into action. All it did was send more pain and discomfort through his abdomen.

“Be still.”

It was the first time Geralt had spoken since he’d knotted Dandelion, and he took full advantage of the fact that he had the Witcher’s attention, burrowing his face in his shoulder and nibbling at his scent glands, murmuring, “Geralt-”

“Quiet, Omega.”

He sniffled. The flesh of his rump and thighs burned from the paddling, his ass burned from the stretch around Geralt’s cock, and his stomach hurt from the Witcher’s semen and knot. He was not a happy Omega.

But trying to shift around again only got a stinging slap delivered to his backside.

“You’re cruel-” his complaint was cut off when two fingers were shoved into his mouth to silence him. He whined in protest.

He didn’t want to suck Geralt’s fingers. He wanted the man to hold him properly, to rub cream into his burning thighs and to kiss away the dried tears on his face. But with a scowl, Dandelion obediently sucked at Geralt’s fingers. Perhaps that would prompt the Witcher to pay more attention to him.

It didn’t.

Dandelion could only study the shadows on the wall to pass the time, but he estimated a good twenty minutes passed as Geralt continued to read. Every time he tried to bounce his hips Geralt would slap his ass again.

He pouted.

He didn’t even have Geralt’s fingers to suck on anymore, since the Witcher had taken his fingers back to turn pages in his book. Yet again he tried wiggling his hips, clenching his ass around Geralt’s knot, and finally - FINALLY - he heard the Witcher close his book. But his words weren’t what Dandelion wanted to hear. “The paddle is still well within my reach, little Omega. I’m happy to take my knot out and put it to use.”

“You’re being mean,” he whined. “You’re a terrible alpha.”

Geralt chuckled, the noise starting low in his chest and vibrating through his body. “You’re a spoiled Omega.”

“That’s your fault- OW!”

Geralt rubbed his ass where he’d slapped him. “Settle down, Dandelion, you’re not getting any more spoiling tonight, no matter how pretty you beg.”


End file.
